


Love Through Seasons

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Family, Heavily involves SPD, Kendrix Morgan/Taylor Earhardt, Rangers as Family, Team as Family, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Taylor didn't expect to fall in love, but sometimes fate chooses differently.





	Love Through Seasons

Taylor was only there because the military wanted some say in SPD. She had the feeling that her superior officer knew about her past when he insisted that it was up her alley before abandoning her to a world most people would have felt uneasy in. Fortunately, Taylor wasn't most people. She walked through the halls with a sense of purpose, ruffled Dr. Manx' proverbial feathers, and kept a grudgingly respectful if somewhat antagonist relationship with Cruger. She wasn't there to make friends. She had a job to do and her loyalties were already split between the military and the Power Ranger family.

“Taylor, right?” Taylor looked up to see a slightly shorter blonde woman looking back at her with a polite smile. The woman held out a hand which Taylor took slowly as if she wasn't sure what to make of the newcomer. “I'm Kendrix Morgan. I was told I was supposed to be working with you.”

“I'm not part of SPD,” she said, not about to be saddled with a partner or assistant. “The military assigned me here. And it's Colonel Earhardt.”

“I'm checking in for Mirinoi,” Kendrix said as if Taylor hadn't been cold and overly professional. Taylor blinked and backed down a bit. She had always respected those from Terra Venture. She racked her brain to remember what she could about it. Kendrix continued. “I'm the one that died.”

She said it so softly that Taylor almost missed it, but her brain caught up. Cole had mentioned something about that. “Pink,” she said, remembering. “The first one.”

“Right,” Kendrix said and Taylor managed not to wince at the “first” part of her comment. She wondered if reminding someone that there had been others after she'd died was tactless. Kendrix had come back though so it wasn't like the friends she'd lost in the service throughout the years and the other woman didn't seem insulted. If anything, she seemed relieved that Taylor understood who she was. Also, Kendrix had been the one to bring it up. “I asked to work with you.”

Taylor shrugged. At least Kendrix was part of one of the two organizations she was already loyal to. She could work with that. “Let's get started.”

***

It took a week before Taylor was sending Kendrix to deal with things she didn't want to handle. She still took on Commander Cruger, but Kendrix got along better with Dr. Manx. It made Taylor's life a lot easier to not have to deal with the cat and to work on paperwork or argue for things that she felt were important instead. She'd heard that they were dealing with the Power, but Kendrix assured her she was keeping an eye on it. Partners or not, that didn't fill Taylor with confidence.

“She's being an idiot about it,” Taylor grumbled to Cole as she handed him half a sandwich. He happily took it and looked at her.

“You're worried about your friend,” he said. “She'll be fine.”

“She's an idiot. She shouldn't let them mess with the Morphin Grid,” Taylor snipped. Cole looked thoughtful.

“Wes and Andros said it's okay,” he said.

“They're idiots too,” Taylor decided. “Eric is on my side.”

Cole just laughed a bit at that and Taylor considered shoving him out of the tree they were in. “Eric always thinks like that and you're worried about Kendrix because you love her.”

“No I don't,” Taylor said. Cole leaned in.

“I can sense it, Taylor,” he whispered. “You love her.”

She pushed him out of the tree.

***

When the Accident happened, Taylor actually froze for three seconds before she went into Soldier mode and powered through. She helped contain the accident, got people out, and helped to check over civilians. She tried to ignore the fact that Kendrix had been lying on the on her stomach when she'd found her or that they were all unconscious and almost static to the touch. She called the other Rangers to ask questions, relayed what had happened to the military, and informed Commander Cruger where everything had gone wrong. Then she'd waited.

“You're too serious,” Kendrix said as she woke, reaching for Taylor's hand. She quickly gripped it and nodded.

“One of us should be,” Taylor answered. “You said it was fine.”

“Minor miscalculation,” Kendrix answered. “Their measurements aren't the same as ours.”

Taylor blinked. “This was a inches to centimeters problem?” She demanded. Kendrix looked thoughtful.

“Not exactly,” she answered. “But a good comparison.”

“Us and NASA,” Taylor muttered. Kendrix just smiled and squeezed her hand.

“We're in good company,” she said. Taylor disagreed, but didn't vocalize it. You didn't insult space programs around Kendrix. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

“You didn't,” Taylor said. Kendrix smiled, but dropped it and Taylor wondered if she'd been talking to Cole. “The other Rangers said that it's not too serious, the military is worried it could get out of control, Cruger is worried about our time table.”

“What are you worried about?” Kendrix asked. Taylor managed to force back the 'You' that sprung to her mind. It was cliché and cheesy and not at all true.

“Nothing,” she answered instead, ignoring Kendrix' amused look.

***

“Still not admitting it, Earhardt?” Samuel Tate asked her when they were sparring. She brought him in to SPD, introducing him to Sharon in the process. She'd been a groomswoman at his wedding. She could understand Tate. They were both soldiers. Unfortunately, he was a romantic.

“I'm not in love with Kendrix,” she said.

“You call her by her first name,” Tate reminds her. “You don't do that with most of us.”

“I've worked with her a while,” she answered. “How's Sky?”

Tate puffed up. “He's a genius.”

“He's six months old.”

“He's still a genius.”

“Why do I even talk to you?”

“Because only talking to Eric would get boring?” Tate asked. “And as often as you two agree with each other, Wes and I have to pull you two apart every five minutes when you don't.”

Taylor just rolled her eyes and knocked him backward. She reached down and helped him to his feet before looking at him. “Just because you wanted to settle down and have kids, doesn't mean I do.”

Tate smiled at her and it was a similar look to the one that Cole gave her. “I know,” he said. “But you're already halfway there.”

She proceeded to take him down with a little more force than necessary. It didn't help when he laughed because of it.

***

“What makes you think I want to go to Kai and Leo's wedding?” Taylor asked tiredly. Kendrix tried not to show the turmoil from what she was thinking and failed.

“It's the last time I can get off world for a while,” Kendrix said. “We're going to have to regroup with all the trouble we're having because of Grumm. I don't want to be alone traveling.”

Taylor paused before sighing. “Tell me what you want me to wear,” she said and Kendrix's smile shone. Taylor put on her dress uniform and sat with Kendrix to watch two fellow Rangers she'd only met in passing marry. When it was over, she found herself squeezing Kendrix' hand and staring into her eyes. She swallowed as Kendrix leaned over and kissed her.

“Thank you for coming,” she murmured. Taylor sighed.

“It's possible I love you,” she mentioned.

“I know,” Kendrix said. “I just thought you were afraid to say it.”

Taylor laughed and Kendrix smiled and held her hand. She heard the congratulations toward Kendrix from Leo and Kai which Kendrix threw back at them without missing a beat. Kendrix laid her head on Taylor's shoulder on the flight back and Taylor found herself sleeping easier.

***

“So it's true. The kids...” Taylor started and Kendrix nodded, tears falling down her face. Taylor was quiet for a moment before she continued. “Tate said that Sky can make shields. Do you think there's a reason why each kid has each power?”

“I don't know,” Kendrix answered. “How is Samuel handling it?”

“Sky is his son,” Taylor answered. “He's handling it. The Carsons are having trouble with Bridge. They're trying to understand God's reasoning and they're almost fanatical about getting to the Synagogue.”

“Are they angry?” Kendrix asked. Taylor shook her head.

“Overwhelmed,” she answered. “But searching. Sarah wanted to make sure her son knows he's loved and not shunned.”

Kendrix nodded. “Taylor?”

“Yeah?” Taylor asked. Kendrix looked at her.

“I should never have children,” she whispered. Taylor took her hand.

“I could,” she offered. Kendrix blinked. “I mean, I guess you'd have to stay around but...”

“Taylor, are you proposing?” Kendrix asked. Taylor shrugged.

“We've been dating a few years. We've known each other longer. You want a kid, I can help you with that. If you want,” she said. Kendrix laughed.

“You are really bad at this,” Kendrix said.

“Yeah, I know,” Taylor answered. “Let's try again. Want to get married?”

“Yes,” Kendrix said. “We can worry about children later.”

“Deal.”

***

Cole was grinning his head off when she told her team. Max was smirking. Danny was smiling softly. Alyssa was excited. Merrick looked a mix of supportive and sad from memories of Shayla. But Cole was grinning. “I told you! You love her!”

“I should push you out of another tree.”

“Taylor!” Alyssa said, looking disapproving. Cole smiled at Taylor.

“I love you too,” he said before looking at the others. “That's why I don't get into trees with Taylor anymore.”

She glared at him.

***

They agreed on a proper wedding later since Kendrix couldn't get to Mirinoi and things were changing too fast. Wes and Cole pulled all of Wild Force, Eric, and a few of their friends from SPD together for a party. Sky and Bridge played tag while everyone else stood around and talked.

Kendrix and Taylor cornered Wes. “You want me to what?!” He asked. “Why not Eric or Cole?”

“Because I used to date Eric and Cole is like my little brother,” Taylor said. “And since I'm the one getting knocked up...”

“You really can't keep calling it that, Taylor,” Kendrix interjected. Taylor ignored her wife.

“Since I'm the one getting knocked up, I want you to be the dad,” she said. “So, are you in or not?”

“Yeah, sure,” Wes said. “Artificial insemination though, right?”

Taylor nodded and Kendrix kissed his cheek. “We appreciate this,” the latter said. Wes nodded.

“Happy Wedding Day,” he said. “I guess I don't have to get you a present.”

“This is more than enough,” Kendrix assured him and Taylor smiled and hugged him.

***

It was a week after Samuel Tate died that Taylor found out she was pregnant. She closed her eyes and cried on the living room floor. When Kendrix came in and found her, she just held her and said nothing. “Kendrix? Does it hurt?” Taylor asked. “Dying?”

“Dying hurts,” Kendrix admitted. “Being dead doesn't.”

“What's it like?”

“Peaceful,” Kendrix said. “Sometimes, I think about it. I'm going to miss him too.”

“Tate... Sam... was a good man,” Taylor said. There was silence between them. “I'm pregnant.”

Kendrix took a sharp breath. “Now?”

“Yep.”

“Oh,” Kendrix said and sat down next to Taylor. “He'd be happy for us.”

“I want to be happy for us.”

“Are you?”

Taylor was quiet for a minute before she answered. “Yes,” she said finally. “Kendrix? I want to name the baby after him.”

“Good thing Sam works for both a girl or a boy,” Kendrix said without missing a beat. Taylor smiled at her and the world started to right itself.

***

Taylor sat down. At nine months pregnant, she was tired. “Your Uncle Wes is driving me nuts,” she muttered. “And your Uncle Eric isn't helping.”

“That because Uncle Eric thinks you should have known he'd get like this,” Eric grumbled as he sat down across from her. Kendrix giggled in the kitchen with Wes. “And it's a damn good crib.”

“I'm sure it's top of the line, but we don't need it,” Taylor said. “How do you get him to stop?”

Eric gave her a look. “It's Wes.”

Taylor made a face and tried to listen to what they were talking about in the kitchen before giving up. “I'm done with this. I'm glad Kendrix only wants one,” she said. Eric snorted.

“You don't mind that much.”

“The hell I don't!” She said.

“You said before you like having an excuse to be grumpy,” Eric sneered.

“Since when have we needed a reason,” she asked. “And I'm going to have to destroy Cole for putting this stupid marriage and baby idea in my head to begin with!”

“Yeah, okay,” Eric said dismissively. She glared at him for that too. Everyone else tried to stop her, but not Eric. She started to say so when she felt something shift.

“Eric?” She asked, her voice no longer annoyed and slightly surprised because she wasn't scared. No sir. Definitely not scared. “I think I just went into labor.”

Eric was up like a shot and glanced at her before yelling back to the kitchen. “Kendrix! Wes! Get out here! Taylor needs to go to the hospital.”

Both of them rushed into the room as if the baby was going to just fly out of her. She rolled her eyes. “Calm down and let's go.”

***

As she held little Samuel, she was grateful Wes and Eric had been there. Kendrix had been worried, more worried than she'd ever seen her wife. Without too many words, Wes had calmed Kendrix down and helped her focus. Eric had browbeat the nurses until Wes pulled him back. Wes had called Alyssa. Eric had tracked down Cole. Wes had gotten a hold of Andros so he could tell Terra Venture. Eric had called Tommy with strict instructions to tell the rest of the Ranger family. Wes made sure everyone waiting had food. Eric waited until he was gone and badgered the nurses again. All in all, it allowed for Kendrix and Taylor to focus on having a baby.

Both Sharon Tate and Sarah Carson had came with their children, telling them to play quietly and helping the others. Taylor had appreciated all of it. She smiled down at her son and glanced over to see Kendrix was crying. “He's beautiful,” Kendrix said. Taylor thought it was cliché to say so, but she couldn't help feeling the same way even if she wouldn't admit it. Instead, she handed their son over to her wife and leaned back. Kendrix held Samuel and smiled softly.

“He needs a middle name,” Taylor said. Kendrix nodded.

“What are you thinking?” She asked. Taylor shrugged.

“We have too many options,” she admitted. “Cole, Kai, Leo, Mike, Eric...”

Kendrix sighed. “It's a problem,” she said. “We probably should have thought about this.”

“Probably,” Taylor agreed. “I'm voting for Eric.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Because we asked his husband to help us get this baby,” Taylor answered.

“Samuel Eric Morgan-Earhardt,” Kendrix agreed. “It works.”

Taylor just smiled.

***

There were some surprising things about Sam. Like the fact that his hair was red instead of blonde like his mother or light brown like his biological father. Taylor shrugged it off saying that a few members of her family had orange hair. He didn't seem to share the genetic build either, though Kendrix said that he looked more like her and she appreciated that. No one said anything to the contrary. Finally, there was the fact that somehow, he'd ended up with mutated powers regardless of the fact that they'd been so careful.

It was little things at first. Something in the house would disappear and then reappear in other areas. Both women were starting to wonder if they were losing it when they finally noticed that Sam was holding a toy that had been in the bedroom moments before. Kendrix had taken the toy, Taylor had marched him to the bedroom. They'd gotten him to take a nap and then promptly panicked.

“I thought this wasn't going to be a problem,” Taylor said. “Are we sure it's from the experiment?”

Kendrix bit her lip and immediately turned pale. “You were helping to get people out right after it happened, Taylor,” she whispered. Taylor turned just as pale. Her need to help others, to make sure that Kendrix was going to be okay, had possible damaged their son.

“What happens now?” Taylor asked.

“We love him anyway,” Kendrix answered. “And take it one day at a time.”

Taylor hadn't felt this kind of panic since Kendrix was on the floor from the experiment. She just nodded. Hopefully, this would be easier to handle than they were thinking.

***

Sam ran into Kendrix' arms and the woman held him to her, tears pouring down. Taylor wanted to yell at him. He'd done something stupid. He'd hurt other people. He's worked for Grumm. Instead, she just pulled him to her. Words failed her. If it hadn't been for the Delgado girl, she may never have seen him again. They'd tried to work past the bullying. They'd contacted the school about it. They had been considering changing schools.

“Talk to us,” Taylor finally managed to get out.

“I'm sorry, Mom,” Sam said. His eyes reminded her of Wes' eyes, begging for forgiveness. She swallowed and nodded. She just reached over and held him, deciding that she could punish him later. For now, he just wanted her love and acceptance, all of which had shone in his eyes. She'd never been able to fight against Wes either when he looked at her that way either.

***

After that, hearing that their son was a Power Ranger in the future was almost expected. The fact that he'd come back to help even more so. He tried to avoid them, though they both found it hilarious. Kendrix' eyes sparkled when she played proverbial chess against him. He'd try to go one way and she'd just happen to be there. He was gone before she could say a word. Taylor just waited for her own turn.

“You're being an idiot,” Taylor informed her son. “Your mom has been letting you win.”

Sam, the Omega Ranger, whatever he wanted to call himself, jumped. “I, uh...”

“You really think we wouldn't figure out who you are?” She demanded.

“But, the timeline...” he said.

“That's your Uncle Wes and Uncle Eric's problem,” she said. “Both of which want to see you, by the way.”

He blinked. “They're the ones that taught me to be careful.”

“And they're the idiots who want to break that now. We're Rangers. We thrive off emotion instead of logic,” she said. He looked at her. “Or so your mother says.”

He laughed and nodded. “Thought so.”

“It's true,” Taylor said. “I'm not going to ask you about the future, Sammy. I'm going to ask you how you're doing now.”

“Aren't I a bit old for you to call me Sammy?” He asked.

“Am I dead?” She asked.

“No.”

“There's your answer,” she said and pulled him to her. He relaxed in her grip and hugged her back. “I'm proud of you.”

She couldn't see his face. She didn't hear sobbing. But he was her son. So she held him while he cried.

***

Taylor was certain that protecting the timeline was stupid since one never knew where to start protecting it and time seemed fluid. She'd never said so to Wes nor Eric and Kendrix had given her a dirty look when she'd muttered it, but she was certain of this fact. Meeting her son in his past had done nothing to change things in her eyes. All of that said, she did know that it was important to not grab her son by the shoulders and encourage him to stay in the present as he was gearing up to head into the past. It was in fact because of her lack of belief in a solid timeline that she wanted to stop him in the first place. Once he'd gone, she had stalked the time travel section of SPD until the commander of SPD threw her out of the area.

“Aunt Taylor,” Sky grumbled. “If you're going to try to affect SPD procedures...”

“Try to keep me out, Tate,” she snarled. Sky had grown up. He was far more like his father now than he had been as a child, but there was still an element of holding back that reminded her more of herself or Eric. It made the two of the fight more often than she would have liked and it didn't help that Sharon found it amusing. Taylor was pretty sure that was because Kendrix did a fine job of imitating Tate's softer side while she was the image of her former colleague's discipline. She looked at the slight hurt that he tried to hide and sighed. “I'm sorry, Sky. You're doing a good job. It's just that he's my son...”

“I know,” Sky said. “And he'll come back fine.”

Taylor nodded once, but she wouldn't be calm until he was. “If he's traveling through time, shouldn't he be back by now?”

Sky sighed and shrugged. “Bridge says it's day for day,” he answered. “Go home. It'll probably be a few months.”

He touched his aunt's arm and she gave a stiff nod. She wasn't going to make things harder for her surrogate nephew. Instead, she reluctantly headed toward the door. Kendrix was waiting for her as she came out. She took her hand and they headed out together to wait for Sam's return.

***

“Mom.” Sam's voice rang in Taylor's ears. Kendrix got there first. Taylor didn't mind. Kendrix always got there first. She shared a thankful look with Sky as Kendrix clung to their son. Once she let go, he turned to Taylor.

“Sammy,” she said softly. It felt too soft for her voice. Wes and Kendrix were the two who did that better. Not her. She swallowed the lump in her throat that told her she should be sobbing. She wasn't going to cry. Instead, she pulling him to her, holding him.

“Are you still proud?” He whispered, echoing a sentiment given so long ago.

“Always have been,” she assured him. Kendrix joined them though Sky headed out discreetly. She'd call Eric and Wes and let them know. Maybe Sky would do it for her. She also knew then that Kendrix and her would be retiring soon. None of that mattered though. Right now, Taylor had her family in her arms and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
